You Swept Me Off My Feet
by o0IzumiSensei0o
Summary: Amelia and Doppler's first date. kind of . Doppler is missing something in his life and he doesn't know what it is. Can Jim help him find true love? Post movie. Better then it sounds.


Hello everyone! This is my first Treasure Planet fanfic ever so I hope you all enjoy it. I love this movie like no other and so one day I was like, "dude, I need to write a story on this!" O.O. so hope you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story not even Amelia's father (he belongs to Treasure Island). They all belong to Disney. And if, for some reason someone thought I did, do you think I would be sitting at my computer writing fan fiction on it? No, I would be making a freaking sequel to it!

You Swept Me Off My feet 

Doctor Doppler was sitting at his desk in his eerily quiet study. He had just gotten back from his trip to Treasure Planet and yet he still wanted more excitement. Two months ago, however, he would have been just fine sitting here drinking tea and reading a rather large book about the Ethirium or something of that sort. But something seemed to be missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew something just didn't seem right. He had everything he wanted (or so he thought), his friends Sarah and Jim, Delilah, and even some new comers, B.E.N and Morph. He looked down at the large book in his hands. The words seemed as though they were of some foreign language, although they were clearly English. 'Get a hold of yourself, Delbert' he thought to himself. He carefully closed the book and placed it on a small, wooden coffee table next to him. Maybe if he took a break from his reading he could clear his mind. He stood up slowly, swaying a little due to slight light-headedness, and walked to the door leading out of the small study. He walked into the huge living area that took up most of his mansion and spotted both Jim and his mother, Sarah, sitting next to the fire place. They turned and greeted him.

"Hey, Doc." Jim smiled. "Taking a break, Huh."

Delbert nodded. "That I am, Jim. I can't stay there all day, can I?"

"You look worn out, Delbert." Sarah said with a little concern. She got up out of the lounge chair she was sitting in and motioned for Doppler to sit.

"No, no, I'm quite alright, Sarah." Doppler sighed.

"You okay, Doc?" Jim asked, looking puzzled. Jim never saw Doppler this depressed before. It had only been a few days since they had returned from their voyage on the _RLS_ _Legacy _and already the doc was restless. Sure, he had been a little down-in-the-dumps lately, but today something was really wrong.

Sarah sighed. She never really could understand men. It was best to stay out of whatever problems the good doctor was having. "Well I guess I better get dinner ready. It's getting late. B.E.N, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"Yup, I would love to help ya Mrs. Hawkins, Ma'am." B.E.N said happily, following Sarah in the kitchen.

"Yup, yup, yup." Morph parroted, floating after them.

The room got dead quiet. Delbert and Jim said nothing and tried their hardest to avoid eye contact. Doppler sighed and put his head in his hands. Maybe Jim could help with his dilemma. No, that was a stupid idea, the teen might just laugh at him, telling him that its not a big deal. But it **was** a big deal, at least to him. Doppler groaned with frustration, causing Jim to look over.

"Seriously, Doc. What's wrong?" Jim asked, getting up and walking over to Delbert who still had his head in his hands.

"It's…oh it's stupid." Doppler grumbled.

"Bet you five bloons it's not." Jim smirked.

Doppler looked up at the boy. Was he serious? He actually cared about the problems he was having? He then looked around the room nervously, hopping that no one was looming about. "I-I just don't know Jim. I mean, nothing has really changed here on Montresser but I-…Uhg! Just forget it." he slouched in his chair covering his face with his hands.

"It's the captain, isn't it." Jim sighed.

"NO! I mean… I don't think so." Doppler sighed. "I don't know Jim."

Jim smiled and shook his head. "You know, Doc. I know just what to do to get your mind off everything."

"Y-you do?" Doppler asked, peeking through his hands.

"Yeah, c'mon. This'll be great?" Jim exclaimed, pulling Delbert out of his chair and rushing towards the kitchen.

Sarah was chopping up some potatoes on the counter when Jim and Delbert barged through the door, squishing B.E.N. with the door in the process.

"Oh, sorry about that B.E.N.." Jim said looking down at the robot that was slowly sinking to the ground.

"N-no problem J-Jimmy!" B.E.N said saluting and then finally passed out on the ground. (I have no idea if a robot can pass out or not so just deal with it)

" Is he going to be alright?" Doppler asked pointing at B.E.N. passed out on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine." Jim assured. "Maybe…"

"Did you two need something?" Sarah asked a little annoyed that they caused such trouble. "And you know, I kind of needed him." she pointed at B.E.N

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that Doc and I are going out, and we'll be back a little late. Is that okay?" Jim asked.

"As long as Delbert's with you and you're back at a reasonable time, it's fine." Sarah sighed. "Just stay out of trouble."

"Will-do, Mom." Jim smiled. "C'mon, Doc."

* * *

"How, long do you think it'll take to fix her?" Amelia asked,as she stared up at her beloved ship that was now almost completely destroyed.

"I don't know, Captain. Seeing as she's lost most of her major thrusters and the sails are torn to shreds." A lizard like man explained. " I recon that she won't be flyin' any time soon."

"What? But I need to get back to work! "Amelia shouted not taking an eye off the _Legacy_.

"Sorry but no-can-do. We'll try to get it prepared as so as can be but until then, your virtually grounded." the man stated. "You should really try to find a place to stay, Ma'am."

Amelia groaned with frustration. "Bloody pirates! If I ever see that blasted Long John Silver again I swear I'll see him hang!" She tipped her tri-horned hat at the gentleman and, with that, she tuned on her heel and walked down the busy streets of the Crescentia Space Port. So many thoughts were going through her head. How could she afford a place to stay if she had no income. She usually set sail for her next voyage soon after her previous one, but now that the _Legacy_ was getting repaired, she had to stay at that blasted hotel for a month. She shook her head. Surely this wasn't all that bad. She could always find some way to earn money. But she was a captain. Taking some silly old job could ruin her reputation. She shuddered as she pictured herself working at some run-down old inn. This wasn't helping, she needed to find some way to take her mind off of such matters. She decided to go down to least there she could find a good place to get something to eat. She looked up at the darkening sky. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Jim, when you said you had an idea to help me get rid of my problems, I didn't think you meant for me to 'drink my problems away'." Doppler said as he stared at the pub before him. "I don't really approve of places like these. And aren't you a bit to young to drink!"

"Calm down, Doc. This isn't just a bar. It's a restaurant too. People of all ages come here." Jim explained.

"Oh, well if that's what it really is." Doppler sighed with relief.

Inside the pub, the atmosphere was similar to that of the Benbow, however, it was a bit more livelier and had music that most young folks listened to on the planet. Jim insisted that they should get a booth. Delbert hadn't ever been to one of these places before. He looked around the room with amazement. Jim was right, there were people of many ages here, parents with there children, elderly couples, and teens.

A young human waitress came up to there table. "So what can I get you two. Would you like some drinks?"

"Uh… yeah, yeah… can I start with some purp juice?" Jim ordered. "And some um… some onion rings."

"And for you sir?"

Delbert was taken aback. He hadn't even opened the menu. He quickly opened it and skimmed through it. "Um water would be nice and, um… that's it.". The waitress looked at him strangely and Jim snickered a little. The waitress finished writing out the order and walked away.

"You needed a menu to order water?" Jim said howling with laughter. Doppler blushed.

"I guess I'm just not used to eating out that often." Delbert explained. "You see, when it comes to the Benbow, your mother always knows what I want and I never have to look at the menu. But I was put on the spot this time and-and-"

"Doc, Doc it's ok." Jim laughed at how quickly the Doctor was talking. "Just enjoy yourself."

"Oh it's no use Jim. Nothing that you can do can help me." Doppler sighed putting his head in his hands.

"What's bothering you, Doc. Everyone's noticed that you just haven't been the same ever since we went to Treasure Planet." Jim said bringing up the subject again. "You said it's not the captain, but if that's not it, then I don't know what to do for you."

"IT IS THE CAPTAIN!" Doppler shouted. "I can't hold it in anymore! Look, Jim, ever since we got back I couldn't stop thinking about her! At first, I thought I was just going crazy, but every time I think about the trip all I can see is the captain! Jim, what do I do? I've never felt like this before!"

"Well, did you ever try talking to her?" Jim asked, placing his hand on his chin.

"No. I haven't seen her since the day we got back." Doppler exclaimed. "Once we got back to Crescentia Space Port she acted like she didn't even know me. There's now way I have a chance with a woman like that anyway."

"Well, there are other fish in the sea, Doc." Jim comforted.

"Yeah, but none like her." Doppler sighed, sinking deeper his seat. Jim reached over and patted him on the back. Jim didn't think Doppler liked the captain that much. He had his suspicions, but for him to break down like that put it to a whole new level. The captain was harsh, but to completely ignore him was pushing it. Jim sighed, this was way over his head and none of his business.

"Well I'm going to go see if I can find someone to dance with. Wish me luck." Jim sighed as he got up from his seat.

Delbert wish he hadn't but he couldn't make Jim stay. He felt so lonely. The only chance he had at true love was completely gone and Jim was already having luck on the dance floor. Was he destined to be alone for the rest of his life?

"Ahem…" a voice next to him said. "I'm sorry to take you out of your blissful day dream, but is this seat taken?

Doppler looked up to see a familiar face standing before him. "C-Captain?"

They felinid smiled slightly. "That it is, Doctor. Nice to see a familiar face around these parts, is it not?" she sat down in the seat across from him.

"Yes, yes it is." Doppler quivered.

Amelia chuckled at the doctor's expression. She cleared her throat and looked around the room. "I must be honest, Doctor. I never expected to see a man of your stature to be seen in such a lively place like this."

"I could say the same to you, Captain." Doppler commented.

"I was just in the area and thought I might check it out. It's quite unique." Amelia stated.

"Jim took me here." Doppler confessed, running his hands through his hair.

Amelia's ears perked up. "So Mr. Hawkins is here, is he?"

"uh… yes Ma'am." Doppler answered. "Um… can I order you something; a drink maybe?"

Amelia looked at him with surprise. Was he really asking to treat her? "T-that would be quite generous of you, Doctor."

Delbert motioned to a waitress and then turned his gaze back to Amelia. "So what would you like me to get you, Captain?"

"Oh…um… maybe just some iced tea." Amelia answered.

"Um… can I order some iced tea." Doppler asked the waitress.

"Yup comin' right up!" she said happily and walked away.

"That was very kind of you, Doctor." Amelia said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I'm afraid you already did." Amelia stated.

"Yes, well, back at the space port-" Doppler started.

Amelia rolled her green eyes. "Do we really need to talk about this now?"

"Yes." Delbert said with a little more confidence. "Why did you ignore me? I though that-"

"Whatever you thought is wrong. I'm am a captain and I must sustain that title. If I let my personal life interfere with my career then my title as a respectable captain would be utterly demolished." Amelia pointed out. Before Doppler could argue back the waitress came back with everyone's orders. The two sat there in silence until she was done.

"But you could have at least apologized or something. I thought you were mad at me!" Doppler stated.

Amelia opened her mouth to protest but stopped. "I'm… not mad at you, Delb'ert."

Doppler stopped. She used his first name! For as long as he could remember she had always called him by 'Doctor' or 'Doppler'. He looked over at Amelia, who had recognized her mistake and was now blushing.

"Excuse me, I'm meant 'Doctor'." She corrected herself and took a sip of her tea.

Doppler cleared his throat. And looked over to the dance floor. There, he saw Jim who was taking a break. The teen was watching the whole ordeal unfold and gave Doc a thumbs-up. Doppler let out a nervous laugh and looked over to Amelia. She had a look on her face that said something like 'What in bloody hell are you and Hawkins scheming?'. Doppler looked back over to Jim who was making hand signals that pointed to Doppler and Amelia and then to the dance floor.

"You've got to be kidding me, Jim." He whispered to himself.

"What's the matter, Doctor?" Amelia asked puzzled at the good doctor's expression.

" Uh…nothing." he looked back at Jim and shook his head pointing to his pocket watch. (translation: "not the right time for that now.") Jim shrugged and turned around. Doppler turned around and looked at the captain. She wasn't paying much attention to what they were doing, mostly because she knew that she would have no idea what they were talking about.

"So," Doppler said quickly trying to change the subject. "how's the _Legacy_? Is it fixed?"

"No, actually. It needs quite a bit of work done." Amelia informed. " But for the time being I'm going to need a place to stay. A hotel isn't the best place to stay for long periods of time, I'm afraid."

"What about family members?" Doppler asked.

"Their all back at my home planet. And my father, Captain Alexander Smollett, is too busy to take me in." Amelia sighed.

"I'm sorry about that." Doppler said.

"Quite alright, Doctor." Amelia waved her hand. "You know, now that I look at it, this is turning out to be more of a date then just a simple dinner." she said changing the subject.

Doppler's face turned bright red. A date…WITH THE CAPTAIN? He didn't know what to think! "You w-w-would really classify it as that?"

"Well, that's what it looks like to me." Amelia sighed.

Doppler looked over to Jim who was starring at them again. He had a slight smirk on his face and was pointing at his pocket watch nodding his head. (Translation: Time to dance sucker!). Doppler gulped. What if she said 'no' and then laughed? This could ruin his chances of ever going on a date with the captain again. He didn't even know how to dance in the first place. Jim rolled his eyes.

"It's either now or never, Doc." Jim said to himself.

Doppler cleared his throat and stood up.

"Are you leaving, Doctor?" Amelia asked, a trace of disappointment was in her voice.

"Ahem… no actually." Doppler answered. He mustered up all the courage he could. Jim was right, if she didn't really like him then there was no point in chasing her. It was either yes or no. "Captain, I was wondering if you would like to have this dance." He offered out his hand. In a way he was surprised. He didn't stumble over any of his words at all.

Amelia stared wide eyed at his hand. She then stared at him with a puzzled look on her face. She realized in a way he was actually kind of cute. How could she say no to such a gentleman. She let out her hand with a smile. "I would be honored to dance with you…Delbert."

She did it again. His first name. Doppler felt butterflies in his stomach. This had to be a dream. Captain Amelia Smollett actually wanted to dance with _him_. They walked to the dance floor and faced each other.

"Actually, Captain, I can't really dance." Delbert confessed.

"That's quite alright." Amelia smiled. She walked up to him and took his hand. "I'll just have to teach you." She put his hand on her waist and guided him. It was much simpler then the doctor had thought. He had quickly got the hang of it and soon he was leading. "Ah, very good, Doctor." Amelia complimented.

"You really think so?" Doppler was taken aback.

"I wouldn't have said otherwise." she answered. She then laid her head on his chest. Doppler blushed. This was too good to be true.

"You know, I don't think I ever told you this but I… I love you Amelia." Doppler said, his voice shaking.

Amelia's ears perked up and she looked at him. Her green eyes glimmered in the dim light. She said nothing and hugged him closer. He was truly an amazing man, and never ceased to surprise her.

"I-if you want, you could stay at my mansion until your ship is fixed." Doppler insisted.

"That would be very kind of you, Doctor." Amelia sighed.

Jim watched from the distance. They where a strange couple but nevertheless a good one. He couldn't help but smile. If anyone deserved her, it would be Doc. "Jim," he said to himself, "A job well done."

* * *

The ride home in Doppler's carriage was for the most part quiet. Amelia was leaning on Doppler's shoulder clearly asleep and Jim looked out into he distance where he could see the mansion looming against the ebony sky.

"You know Jim," Doppler began, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Doc?" Jim yawned.

"I feel whole again." Doppler stated. "I finally found that missing piece."

Jim looked over to Amelia and smiled. "Yeah, Doc, I think you did."

-fin

Yay! That took me forever to type. This was my first romance fanfic so please let me know what you think. I love this couple so I just had to write a story about them.


End file.
